<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove It by RandomFandomDamndom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972209">Prove It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom'>RandomFandomDamndom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Supremacy, Quackity is the power bottom, Smut, Technos execution, did that catch your attention?, i honestly dont know what else to tag yall should know this by now, i made something cute guys please look!, no but there is anal sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity remembers a few things in the final control room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Just wanted to say if you have any suggestions or prompts for future stories I'd love to hear them! Also!!! Techno's is gonna seem a little weird but it's pretty much the same layout with stairs instead of ladders and extra rooms. Other than that I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno looks up into the sky as he sees the anvil resting on the block high above him. One pull of the lever and that anvil is coming down on top of him. The only matter with this situation is the fact that he holds a small golden statue in his hands. He looks down from the anvil to the watching faces besides him. Some people he used to think we're somewhat of an ally are now enemies. Especially Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, when they were together in Pogtopia, Quackity and Techno had a bit of an understanding. They grew close, unknown to everyone else. The late nights they would look at the night sky and hope for better days. Late nights they'd be inside chatting about anything and everything. They were never a couple, but they would be lying if they said they didn't want to be. However, as awkward as Techno is and as oblivious as Quackity is it never happened. The break in their relationship came down to the war. Quackity knew of Techno's hate for the government, yet he still grew angry at Techno and is now serving out his punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Quackity is nervous. To kill someone he was so close to. Too bad Technoblade never dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Technoblade, you are being punished for your crimes," Quackity announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" And what might that be," Techno asks sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh you fucking know what you've done," Quackity shouts. Techno only rolls his eyes as he allows Quackity to continue his speech on how if anyone acts out such as he did, they will be killed just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Say goodbye to the world you piece of shit," Quackity says as he places his hand on the lever. However, though others may not notice it, Techno sure does. Quackity hesitates. His hand lays on the lever for seconds longer and his face shows an emotion other than anger. Techno questions what it is, but Quackity pulls the lever down and Techno looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Well this is going to hurt.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the anvil hits him everything goes dark. Then it all comes back and there he is standing on the anvil, unharmed and feeling as energized as ever. He looks around at the amazed and horrified faces before hopping over the iron gates that held him in. Shouts yell after him, asking what happened and for him to come back. A few arrows shoot out and he dodges then before catching a glimpse of green and blue. He looks to the side to see Dream standing on the other side of the fountain with Carl in his diamond armour behind him. He quickly runs along the edges over to Dream who starts to run off even further. Techno continues to follow behind until Dream takes them into a cave besides the Prime Path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Continue down the cave. There should be a chest with the things you need to get you home safe. I'll hold them off," Dream says as he hands the reins to Techno. Techno only nods before hurrying through the tunnel to find the chest that Dream promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Good to know you're safe," Techno says to Carl while they quickly make their way through. Techno catches a glimpse of blackstone before reading a sign that says 'Final Control Room'. He ignores it as he looks at the few chest spread around the room. All are labeled with names for the four original members of L'Manberg. Then there is one with his name, he opens it to find iron armour, a netherite pickaxe, some apples and some potions. Though the armour is not netherite it will do. So he puts on the armour and stuffs the supplies in his inventory. He hears an explosion and quickly looks towards the exit only to see that Carl is not going to fit. No wonder Dream gave him the pickaxe. So he hurries to tear down the wall in the way as the fighting grows louder and louder. He turns around to check his surroundings before continuing to pick at the cobblestone. He sees what looks to be a large sewer system and sighs in relief. He has a few more hits left before it's gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the final piece of cobblestone is gone, he runs back to grab Carl. He takes the lead in his hands and they make their way down the narrow hallway. They reach the end and Techno is about to jump on Carl's back before a hand grips at his armour and chokes him back. His helmet falls off and Carl whinnies and starts running away much to Techno's dismay. Techno is about to turn to his attacker before a hand grips is his hair and throws him further back towards the room. He finally looks up to see an angry Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What the fuck are you doing here," Quackity yells as he motions around the area," How the hell this that anvil not kill you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno finally stands up as Quackity stands in front of him. The man is fully equipped in netherite armour and an axe. If Techno was anyone else he wouldn't have a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Did you really think, Quackity? That you could kill me that easily," Techno laughs out as he watches Quackity's every move in case of an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" How did you even do that," Quackity asks, his voice softening only the slightest amount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You really think death can stop me, Quackity?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Stop saying my name," Quackity shouts, the slight softness that was there before already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You know what? I've got a lot to say to you," Techno retorts, causing Quackity to take a step back. " I tried convincing you guys that government is not the answer! That it’s the cause of your problems! I tried to convince you by fighting alongside you as brothers and you just cast me aside! You used me! I even tried using force, but you still conformed a government! And when I ran away, when I retired and swore off violence, you hunted me down. You hurt my friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno's voice softened throughout the speech. He's not an emotional guy, but the pain of being betrayed by people he thought he was so close to almost put him to tears. He wants to so badly ask Quackity to just stop and leave this all behind. To be friends again and not worry about what they both did in the past. To forgive and forget so they can possibly have the life they never got to have outside of working for stupid governmental idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity stands there silent as his head hangs low and the bloody axe in his hands is swinging slowly back and forth as he questions his own thoughts. He knows everything Techno said is true, but he also knows that the country and the new ruler is innocent. They replaced the president with someone who is actually worthy of running a nation. At least, that's supposed to be what it is, isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own mind runs laps around his head until he's feeling dizzy. The only thing that brings him back down is the way Techno is looking at him with sympathy and sadness. As if he's the one in trouble here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You don't understand, Techno. You don't understand what we're trying to build here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're trying to build your own power-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" This is not a simple anarchy thing. You think I give a shit about the withers? No," Quackity looks Techno straight in his blood red eyes and his grey ones darken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're on the hit list, Techno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What we're building here is a country! Of organization and power! I don't care how long it takes me, or what I have to do to get to you, Techno." Quackity is silent and the air stiffens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm going to kill you," Quackity says darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You think you're enough to kill me," Techno asks with a laugh and the deranged look on Quackity's face grows as he raises his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Let's find out you son of a bitch!"  Quackity takes the first swing as Techno narrowly dodges him and makes his way back to the blackstone control room. Quackity is not far behind him as they finally step into the dark room that's only lit by small lanterns on the ceiling. Techno tries to run back to the original tunnel only for Quackity to hit the back of his armour with his axe. The swing is not strong enough to pierce his armour, but he is knocked to the ground. He just manages to twist out of the way as Quackity swings the axe down. If he didn't move, his head would be as good as gone. Techno finally raises to his feet and looks to his pickaxe. Guess it will have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I have a pickaxe and I'll put it through your teeth," Techno shouts as he raises it and brings it down, only to be stopped mere inches from Quackity's face by his own axe. Quackity's eyes widen at the situation, so he twists his axe until Techno's pickaxe goes flying out his hands. Now that Techno is weaponless this will be a whole lot easier. Or so he thinks. Quackity is about to swing the axe again before Techno rams his body into Quackity, shoving him roughly against the wall and gripping his wrist with the axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Drop it or I'll break your fucking arm," Techno says. Quackity holds onto the axe only for Techno to twist his arm and place his elbow in the joint, just one push away from breaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fuck, fuck fine," Quackity screeches as he drops the axe. Techno then pushes Quackity back into the wall by the hold on his biceps and looks down at him. It only occurs to him how small Quackity is whenever they're standing next to each other. The boy barely makes it to his own chest. He continues to look at Quackity and find memories of the boy flooding his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I miss you," Techno spurts out, only to cover his mouth right after. But it's too late. Quackity already heard what he said and is looking up at Techno with a confused glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What the fuck are you on about," He spits out. Techno tries not to get angry but it hurts. Why does he have to think about their past now? He never gets emotional over the past. He moved on from Wilbur dying and can talk to Ghostbur without feeling any pain. He can still look the people of L'Manberg in the eyes without feeling pain over what they did to him, but Quackity. Quackity is the one soul person other than Phil who makes him emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What happened to us, Quackity? What happened to us always being together," Techno asks as he releases Quackity's biceps. Instead one arm is placed over Quackity's head and the other hangs by his side as he leans to be eye level with him. Quackity grows confused only to realize exactly what Techno is referring to. He usually ignores the past, finding things to be over and gone irrelevant. But right as Techno mentions it, his heartbeat quickens and he feels as though his breathing stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You chose your side, Techno. I never wanted to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Chose my side? All I want is to stop the pain you feel! All I want is to get rid of the stupid government that is causing pain to my friends and brothers! But no, you all decide to go back in only for more and more problems to arise," Techno shouts. Quackity can't stop the tears that prick at the corner of his eyes. They slowly fall and he lifts his head, trying to keep them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" It's not like that," Quackity tries to say confidently, only for his voice to fail him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" It is like that. Dream holds L'Manberg by a string and at any moment he can cut the string and let you all fall," Techno sighs," So just come with me! Leave L'Manberg behind and stay safe with me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity widens his eyes and finally brings up a hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes. He knows what Techno is saying is true, but he doesn't want to believe it. He wants to act as if everything is fine and will be fine. He wants to pretend that Techno is his enemy because if he's not then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why would I come with you? I fucking hate you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We both know thats not true," Techno shouts, slamming his fist above Quackity's head, making the boy to flinch," What we had in Pogtopia can't be fucking ignored!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We never had anything in Pogtopia," Quackity lies to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't fucking lie to me! You loved me and I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Love," Quackity whispers and Techno already understands his mistake," You love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs before pulling back from his position standing over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity and starts to walk towards the tunnel to leave. Quackity is quick to grab Techno's wrist and pull him back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You don't get to just fucking say that and walk off! You love me," He asks, his eyes pleading for Techno to answer him. Techno only nods and tries to pull away for Quackity to be the one to slam Techno into the wall. It is not as intimidating since Quackity is so much shorter than him, but it definitely hurt. " Why the fuck did you never tell me? I loved you so much and you knew? Why the fuck did you never-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't act like you fucking cared! You chose a stupid nation over me! Is a government really worth more than me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No! You are worth everything to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet for a moment as they look at each other. Quackity is angry. He loved Techno so much in Pogtopia and he knew the entire time. He knew he loved him and never even said anything. He pushed away his feelings because he thought if he ever told him, Techno would be disgusted and leave him. It was enough for him to be close friends, but the thought that Techno knew and never once talked to him even though he loved him back. The reason he chose L'Manberg over him is because he thought it would help him get over his feelings. It only made him lonely and depressed as no one can make him feel the way Techno did. Treat him the way Techno did. So here he stands in front of Techno, feeling so much pent up anger and love for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Then prove it," Techno whispers. Quackity almost doesn't hear him. But the moment the words filter through he's quickly pushing himself into his tippy toes as he tries to bring his face closer to Techno's. Techno can only laugh as the smaller boy's face barely raises above his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're so fucking short," Techno almost wheezes out. Quackity pouts before pushing his hands against Techno's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Come down here or I'm leaving," Quackity complains. But it's enough for Techno to roll his eyes and lean his head down so Quackity's lips can meet his. A sparks flies through both of their bodies when their lips meet. Both of them have been wanting to do this since forever and they both sure want to catch up on everything they have lost in the past months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity feels his toes growing tired already, so he wraps his arms around Techno's neck without breaking the kiss and jumps up to wrap his legs around Techno's waist. Techno uses his hands to grip at Quackity's ass to hold him up. Quackity is now kissing down on Techno's lips and licks at his lips to deepen it. Techno doesn't waste time to part his lips and let Quackity explore his mouth. Quackity tries to thread his fingers through Techno's tied up hair. Annoyed that he can't fully grip Techno's hair, he quickly undoes the tie, letting the pink strands fall out. Quackity smirks as he cards his fingers up the back of his scalp and grips tightly at Techno's hair. Techno lets out a gasp and Quackity only laughs as he shoves his tongue deeper in Techno's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity is about to kiss at Techno's neck when he hears yelling echo from down the tunnel. Quackity pulls away and gives Techno a worried look. Techno puts Quackity on the ground and grips at his wrist before running through the other tunnel towards the sewers. He looks around for any sign of blue diamond armour and is relieved to see Carl standing at the end of the sewers. Techno runs them over to Carl before gripping Quackity's waist and lifting him up onto the horse. Techno is quick to jump on just as he hears Fundy yelling out for Quackity. Then with a kick of Techno's legs, Carl starts into a gallop. Quackity wraps his arms around Techno as they make their way through the sewers. It doesn't take long before they reach an exit and now ride along the Prime Path towards the nether portal. Quackity spaces out as they travel through the nether and back to Techno's home. He mostly thinks about what they're going to do once they get there. He barely registers they're there until Techno's body is removed from his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Let's get inside, it's freezing out here," Techno says as he reaches up for Quackity to jump off Carl. Quackity then realizes that he's shivering under his Netherite armour and quickly jumps into Techno's arms. Techno carries Quackity inside and it takes no time for both of them to be on the bed, armour thrown around the room. Quackity presses his clothed chest against Techno's as he once again kisses his lips. Techno runs his calloused fingers up Quackity's shirt and rubs them along his sides. Quackity shivers as he pulls back, lust filling his dark grey eyes. Techno is about to speak before Quackity grips his jaw between his fingers, halting the hybrid's movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I think I know exactly how I want this to go," Quackity says seductively," You sit and be a pretty little piggy while I use you to get myself off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nor Quackity know where this sudden dominance came from, but they're sure as hell not going to question it. Quackity makes quick work of his and Techno's shirt before once again going in to kiss the hybrid. The kiss only lasts a few moments before Quackity moves his lips along Techno's neck and collarbone. He bites and sucks at Techno's pale skin while the hybrid lets out soft moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" God you're so gorgeous. My pretty piggy," Quackity breathes out as he sucks another hickey onto Techno's neck. Techno doesn't know why that name gets him all riled up. He's never been one for pet names, but being called 'piggy' does more to him than he thought. Quackity brings one of his hands up to thread through Techno's hair, pulling his head back to have better access to his neck. The other hand slowly trails down Techno's bare chest, teasing the crevices in his skin before making its way down to his quickly growing bulge. Techno gasps when Quackity slides his hands under Techno's pants, palming his cock through his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" My little piggy doesn't seem to be so little after all," Quackity jokes. Techno would feel embarrassed if it isn't for the pleasure he is receiving. Quackity palms at his cock a bit longer before removing his hand and instead unbuckling Techno's pants. Once he finally pulls his pants off he moves to his own until they're both in boxers. Quackity sits on Techno's stomach, his ass just barely resting on Techno's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Do you want to prep me piggy? Or do you want me to give you a show," Quackity asks as he slowly grinds his ass down, giving Techno the smallest amount of friction when he moves back. It takes Techno a moment to realize he's been asked a question before finally speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Can I eat you out while you suck me off," Techno suggests. His lips are once again captured into a harsh kiss before being left just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" This is why I fucking love you," Quackity groans as he quickly makes work of his and Techno's boxers. He then maneuvers them around until his legs are on either side of Techno's head while the hybrid's cock is flushed and hard right in front of him. Techno brings his hands up to grip Quackity's ass and pull his cheeks apart. Quackity isn't expecting the jolt that runs through him when Techno's tongue lays flat against his hole. He lets Techno lick at his hole a few times before finally placing his lips against Techno's cock. He lets his hot breath fan over the head before slowly slipping it into his mouth. Techno moans against his hole and Quackity moans back. While Techno dips his tongue into Quackity's hole, the younger bobs his head on Techno's cock, taking more into his mouth each time. Quackity has Schlatt and hard drugs to thank for his lack of gag reflex as he manages to take Techno to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fuck! So good," Techno moans out once Quackity nose is against his balls, his cock intruding the back of Quackity's throat. Being a hybrid, let alone that of a piglin, his cock size is no laughing matter. If anything he envy's people with 6 inch cocks, but the opposite way around. Quackity suddenly hollows his cheeks around Techno's cock and he barely stops himself from cumming right then and there. He finally goes back to licking at Quackity's hole before inserting the tip of his tongue. Quackity moans as Techno continues to thrust his tongue inside of Quackity before slowly pulling it back out. He keeps a slow pace which Quackity returns in bobs if his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not long before Techno slips his thumb in along with his tongue, stretching his hole out. After a few moments pass he removes his thumb and instead adds two fingers. Quackity is panting and moaning loudly by the time Techno has three fingers and his tongue inside of him. Quackity finally pops off of Techno cock which signals Techno to remove his tongue and fingers from his hole. Quackity maneuvers himself again until he's sitting on Techno's stomach again, looking down at the hybrid's messy, spit covered chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You did so good piggy," Quackity praises and a shiver runs through Techno's body from it. Quackity brings a hand up to caress Techno's jaw, his thumb picking up the spit on his chin before tugging Techno's bottom lip between his thumb and pointer finger. He forces Techno to part his lips wide before spitting in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before now, Techno would have instantly killed anyone who had the audacity to degrade him to such a level. But in this moment, he just wants Quackity to continue to make him feel like he's equally the most beautiful and most horrendous thing on this Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity goes in to lick at Techno's mouth while keeping his bottom lip between his fingers. Once he pulls back, he spits in his mouth again, some ending up on the side of Techno's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Such a dirty piggy. What am I to do with you," Quackity teases when he releases Techno's lip. Quackity finally rolls his hips back, Techno's cock sliding between his cheeks. Techno lets out a whine that he's never heard before and Quackity is determined to hear it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What the problem piggy," Quackity asks in a sweet voice as he continues to grind his ass against Techno's cock," what do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno is not a beggar. Hell, he doesn't listen to people in general. But he can't stop the words from spilling out from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I want to fuck you," Techno whines. Quackity only shakes his head as he gives Techno's thigh a small slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Not good enough piggy. How am I supposed to know that you really want it," Quackity asks innocently. Techno keeps the groan and protests in his throat as he brings his hands up to lay on Quackity's hips. He keeps them resting there even though he just wants to slam Quackity down on his dick. He jumps when another slap hits his thigh. " Can't have you spacing out on me piggy or I might not give it to you at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No! Please, please let me fuck you," Techno pleads. Quackity's little smirk tells Techno that that's not enough. " I want to make you feel good, please! Use me! Just a cock to ride, just please put me in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno is silenced by Quackity's lips against his. The kiss is more sweet than the ones before and Techno sighs into it when he feels Quackity lift his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Good little piggy. So good for me," Quackity coos as he aligns Techno's cock to his hole. Techno moans out as Quackity slowly sinks himself down, his head finally entering Quackity's tight hole. Quackity takes a deep breath before trying to push down even more. He lets out a choked moan once Techno is halfway in, already filling him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fuck, why are you hybrids so big," Quackity gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You hybrids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What? You think me and Schlatt were just married," Quackity laughs before another moan passes his lips. Techno would be pissed at the thought of Schlatt fucking Quackity if it isn't for said boy sinking himself even further down his cock. By the time Quackity is at the hilt, there is a very noticeable bulge sticking out from his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fuck piggy, you trying to break me," he moans out. Techno only sighs back as they wait for Quackity to get used to the massive cock inside of him. It takes a few moments before he starts to lift his legs, slowly rising until just the head is inside of him before dropping himself down. A loud moan echoes from both boys as Quackity repeats the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity can't help the moans that escape his lips whenever he drops down, Techno's cock reaching the deepest points inside him. He's surprised his cock hasn't found his prostate yet, the small organ being neglected. Techno wants to so badly grip Quackity's hips and fuck the small man on his cock until he can't even speak, but he lets him go at his own slow pace. Quackity soon enough changes his pacing and instead of pulling out to just the tip, he gives shorter but faster bounces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So good," Techno moans out as Quackity purposefully clenches his hole. Quackity begins to trail his hands along Techno's chest again, touching his abs and making their way up to his nipples. The little shout he hears is enough to know that Techno's nipples are sensitive. So while he continues his bounces he makes work of teasing and pinching Techno's nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Little piggy l-likes it, doesn't he," he stutters out from a particularly hard bounce. Techno whines out when Quackity pinches his nipple and involuntary bucks his hips. Quackity moans loudly but is quick to stop his bounces. " Ah ah ah, you don't get to move. You are my little piggy and I get to use you how I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wants to so badly disobey and just fuck the daylights out of the small man in front of him. But he nods instead and keeps his hips still, his grip slightly tightening against Quackity's hips. Quackity gives him a soft kiss before continuing his bounces. Quackity continues to play with Techno's nipples, sometimes even reaching up to squeeze his throat or pull his hair. But Techno starts to notice how Quackity's legs start to shake and his bouncing begins  to slow. Quackity's moans grow more and more whorish as his climax is soon approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Piggy! Fuck me," Quackity says as he stops bouncing and lays his head against Techno's chest. Techno doesn't waste a second as his grip tightens and he instantly forces Quackity up and down his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Techno had neighbors, they would already be calling the cops. Quackity lets out a high pitched scream when he drops him down, heavy breaths escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" There piggy! Fuck, s-so fucking good for me," Quackity cries out as Techno continues to bounce the younger on his cock. Drool starts to pool out from Quackity's lips and he feels as though his body is on fire. Techno is hitting him in just the right spots and his pleasure is overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't stop p-piggy! Cumming, I-I." Quackity can't even finish his sentence as he cums, the white substance coating his and Techno's chest. He continues to drool on Techno's chest as the hybrid fucks him silly, even adding his own thrusts to get himself off. Quackity can't help but cry out, tears starting to run down his cheeks from the oversensitive pleasure. But he would rather die than stop. So more and more choked moans escape his lips while Techno grunts and moans with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Cumming." Is the only warning Techno gives before he starts to pump Quackity full. Quackity whines out as the noticeable bulge only grows in size. They sit there a moment, both of them breathing heavily while they sit out their highs. Techno starts to notice Quackity's breaths turn into soft snores and can't help but laugh that the boy already managed to fall asleep with Techno still inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gives Quackity's forehead a little kiss before pulling out, a massive amount of cum dripping from his hole. He cringes as it gets all over the bed, but it will have to be ignored until Quackity is cleaned up. So he moves them until he has Quackity in his arms. He brings them down to his washroom and starts the water so he can clean off Quackity in a warm bath. He uses a warm, wet cloth to clean his own self off before throwing it in the wash bin. Soon enough the tub fills and he's finally sinking Quackity's body in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno can't help but look at how beautiful the man is while cleaning his body. His beautiful tan skin and his small body. The way his face is so perfectly round and squishy. The way his black hair falls just over his eyes. Techno doesn't know how he got so lucky. He honestly doesn't even remember the events before they left L'Manberg. He doesn't want to and he hopes Quackity doesn't either. Right now, he just wants to live his retired life with the man that he loves. The man that he would stay up late nights with just because they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno finally cleans Quackity and drains the water. He slowly dries the boy and brings him up towards his bed on the top floor. He only just now realizes that they did the do in Phil's bed. Luckily enough, Phil won't be coming home anytime soon so he'll leave those sheets till the morning. For now, he tucks Quackity under the covers before getting under them as well. He pulls Quackity close to his chest before placing a soft kiss on his head. For the first time in months, Techno sleeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity groans when he wakes up. His throat, ass and thighs feel sore and all he wants to do is continue to lay in the warmth of the blankets wrapped around him. That is until he opens his eyes to see Techno, in a pair of boxers, climbing up the stairs with a plate in his hand. He slowly sits up, pogging through the pain in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey duckie. How are you feeling?" Quackity would be lying if he said the pet name doesn't make his heart do summersaults. He gives Techno a bright smile as the hybrid places the plate on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm feeling sore, but happier than ever," Quackity says softly. Techno hands him a glass of milk with a link hue to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Drink this, it has some regeneration to make you feel better," Techno says. Quackity quickly takes it and drinks almost half of it before handing it back and looking at the food Techno made. There are some eggs, pancakes and toast on his plate and he can't stop himself before digging in. Techno only laughs before leaving Quackity to eat so he can do some things. Quackity finally finishes his meal and the soreness has gone away enough for him to stand. So he stands up only to realize he's ass naked. He looks around in some drawers before finally finding a clean pair and putting them on. He makes his way down the stairs and can't help but laugh when he sees Techno. The hybrid is swaying his hips to a little tune he is humming while doing the dishes. Quackity comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and lays his head on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You seem to be feeling better," Techno says before turning around in his place. Quackity looks up at him and rests his chin on Techno's chest. Techno chuckles before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the younger's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Only because I'm with you," Quackity responds. Techno is quick to roll his eyes and whisper a small 'cringe'. They stand like that for a while, soft sways of the hips and kisses here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity begins to remember the events of yesterday. All he wants to do is just forget them and stay here with Techno. He doesn't want a stupid nation. He wants to be loved and he wants to love Techno with all his heart. He wants to wake up every morning in this home, in a warm bed with a warm body besides him. He wants to forget the problems of his past and focus on the one person he truly cared about all those months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Did I prove it," Quackity asks. Techno almost forgets what he's talking about before he softly smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You proved it more than you know."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friends better be happy that I actually made a non angsty fic for once I stg. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>